


Danger days

by Zombitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombitch/pseuds/Zombitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel is a friend of Scott's. He has made a deal with the Dread Doctors: he has to leave BH to get rid of his scent, so that he doesn't attract creatures to the town anymore. Gretel does her best to listen to Scott's crazy plan, but she tries to stop his leaving. One morning, he leaves and Gretel has to take care of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Jetpack blues

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, if someone is interested in reading more of this, please tell me. Otherwise I don't think I'll continue the story...
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story! Leave a review if you wanna, thanks a lot. Don't be too harsh, though. It's my first fanfic

The annoying birds were singing their symphonies again outside. Damn it, werewolf hearing. You're ruining my life again. I rolled to the other side of the bed and plugged off my phone. I opened the last text messages between me and Scott Mccall:

  
"I'm telling you, this time it's bad. I'm not sure if the pack will survive with me keeping attracting psychos and monsters to the town. I gotta do something"

  
"Don't get involved, Scott. And cut the crap, you can handle everything. Anyway, I'll be all ears if anything happens. You're not alone, okay scott?"  
He didn't reply.

 

 

The car roared furiously then made an awful i'm-broken-woman-take-me-to-an-actual-mechanic-you-belong-to-the-kitchen sound. If this goddamn thing drove me to Beacon Hills' school, which I'm standing right in front of, it sure as hell will take me to Scott's house too.

I got out of my car, the sky sprinkling cold teardrops on my jean jacket.

"Oh now we have to be dramatic too, huh?"

The sky didn't answer, go figure. But I could hear some weird sounds from school's direction. I ran to it, hearing more and more pained moans and battle roars. I rolled my eyes when I saw Scott and his pack fighting some steampunk people with oldschool creepy masks outside their school.

" What part of "Don't get involved" didn't you understand?" I screamed.  
Everyone turned to me and I'm sure those 3 rusted tin people didn't do it just to admire my outfit, although it was kinda cool. My eyes went red as I tried to kick one of them. He dodged.

  
"Now we're playing steampunk ninjas huh?"  
I punched the other one, who seemed to be a woman, with all of my power. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Get your pack and your own ass outta here. I can handle them!" I shouted.

I knew I couldn't handle them, but if I died, it wouldn't be a big deal. If one of Scott's pack did, I would've blamed myself my whole life. I ripped the wires coming from their jackets and masks with my claws and wished for the best. They became weaker, as they recieved my hits and kicks with much less resistence.

"1-0 bitches" I said and I ran to my car.

It magically fixed itself. I hummed appreciatively. Driving as fast as I could, I got to Scott's house in a few minutes.

 

I rapped my fingers on the hard wood of the door. Melissa hugged me affectionately (Pressed my bones together so tight together I didn't know it was possible) and made a "come in" gesture.  
"Scott told me you'd come here these days. How's life, Gret?" I smiled and grabbed the sandwich she gave me.

I was hurrying to talk to Scott, but I couldn't be rude to this kind woman who took great care of me when I was younger, when my parents weren't there, so small talk wouldn't kill me.

"It's got only nasty homework to do and lame books to read." I said with my mouth full. God, my manners.  
"But you'll almost graduate!" Melissa looked at me. "Live your life!"  
"Yeah, I know I should...Anyway, where's Scott?" She told me he was upstairs.

When I got to his room, I knocked but I didn't wait for an answer. I pushed the door open, there he was. Scott was packing things in a small luggage case.

"What the hell are you doing!!!!" I screamed. He put his finger on his lips, telling me in his oh so sweet way to shut up."Your mom knows I'm here, so no need to be quiet" I moved closer.

  
"Yeah but she doesn't know I'm doing this." He explained.

I put my hands on my hips and slowly blinked. "What does this -I gestured towards the case-mean, exactly?

"It doesn't matter now. I want to thank you for coming and for helping us."

"Wow, formal chit chat. Fine, Mr. Mccall. I accept your thanks." He rolled his eyes, something he never does. He seemed a little bit off.

"Look, I need you to do something for me." Those puppy eyes he gave me left me no other choice but listen to what he wanted.

"I'll be gone for some time. I need someone to take care of my pack while I'm not here. I thought..."

"And who is that?" I asked, wanting to hear the answer despite knowing it.

"You, Gretel." I broke in laughter.

"What the hell, Scott. No. I'm no good at taking care of stuff. Not even of myself." He opened his mouth.

"Shush. No. Plus, why do you need to leave anyway? With all these crazy things happening right now in this crazy town?"

  
"I can't tell you why. I-"

"Then sure as hell I won't let you leave!" I almost screamed.

"I promised I won't tell. The Doctors guaranteed that if I go where they tell me and do some...stuff, I won't attract dangerous creatures to the town anymore. What I'm going to do will erase my scent somehow and everything will be fine, the pack won't be exposed because of it anymore."

"You are aware of the fact that they have their own scent too, right?"

"Yeah" he answered. "But mine's the powerful one. Nobody thinks a kitsune's scent will lead them to some supernatural treasure."

"Okay. Fine. Where are you going? You have to tell me. Otherwise I won't let you leave." I said as I looked around anxiously. What the hell am I going to do?

He took my head in his palms, getting a rebel strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I can't tell you. I'm trying to protect you. And the pack." He said softly.

I felt anger rise deep in my chest.  
"To protect us? TO PROTECT US?" I swatted his hands away.

"How on earth are we going to work as a pack? We can't, Scott!" My voice rose with every sentence.

"They will find out what I did to become an alpha! They will hate me! It will NOT work! And if you think running away, getting some strange spellbound potion and pray to the steampunk gods will 'Protect' us in the future, then you're fucking wrong!" I screamed. A tear prickled down my cheek. No. I was not going to cry. 

He looked at me stunned, opening his mouth to complain. I didn't let him, though. "You. Are not. Going. Anywhere. Scott, you can keep your pack safe if you're with them too. Much more than I could myself. Okay? Don't you dare to leave. Otherwise, I will personally pay a hunter to track you down and bring you back to me." I stuttered. "I mean to the town." I flashed my eyes red. "You'll stay here. Otherwise...well, you don't wanna know."

I was 165 cm tall and my attempt at being scary was pretty pitiful, but I had to convince him to stay.

My breath, after being fast and deep, shallowed and slowed considerably.

He looked at me in a way I couldn't describe. Was he feeling angry too? Sad? Still determined to go? I don't know..so I pushed my lips on his. They felt soft and warm but he didn't respond to the kiss. I stepped back and tried to make the best of this awkward situation.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to leave. I'll come back here tomorrow to talk properly about this. Have a good night, Scott." I turned to leave but he caught my arm.  
"Yeah, you too. And sorry if I worried you. Take care, please."  
He looked really apologetic and the purplish rings under his eyes made me think he hasn't had  a good night's sleep since a very long time. He didn't even say anything about the kiss that happened 5 seconds ago. He massaged my hand gently and then let it go.

I closed the door and got myself back to my car, then drove off to a McDonald's.

 

As I was biting into my delicious cheeseburger, my phone vibrated with a text.

"If you don't have anywhere to sleep and don't want to drive to your house for like three hours, the key is under the doormat"  
It was from Scott. I smiled to myself. He was so caring, even after I went all bitchy on him.

 

When I arrived at his house, I unlocked the door and found a very awake Scott in the living room.  
"Could you please give me a blanket? I don't wanna cover myself with a pillow because I forgot to ask you for one."  
He rose from the couch. "Sure. Do you want some clothes to change in too? I'll take some from mom"

I glanced down at myself. My black jeans were splattered with dried mud. My t-shirt had some torn parts.  
"Shit! I went into a fast food like this" he laughed. Scott crossed the room, making a gesture to follow after he touched my shoulder briefly.

 

The floor croaked slightly as I caught some changing clothes thrown at me lazily. Then Scott put a white blanket all over me and I looked like a very spooky and kinda clumsy ghost.  
"Oh no, a ghost!! Let's call for help!"

  
I laughed. I bared my teeth while I put the blanket on my shoulders, off my face.

"BOO!" He made a fake frightened sound. I chuckled again.. I remembered that however close I was to Scott in the past, it's not the same now. He has other friends, other stuff to do, other life that doesn't include me as much.

"That was fun." I said, looking at him. A strand of brownish-blackish hair was in his eyes and he looked like a puppy. But...he can be a puppy. He's also strong, a true alpha. I'm not like him.

He was cute but I had to take that out of my head. He was cute, but a lot of other boys are cute! Get over it, Gretel.  
"Yeah" he agreed. "Now, you can sleep wherever you want: in room, in my mom's room, the living room, or the guests' room."

In his room? Funny. Polite puppy being polite.

I think I'll go for the guest's room, thanks" he nodded.  
"Fine, then" and he closed his mom's closet.

I learned that Melissa had left for a late night shift, so we were the only ones left in the house.  
"Oh and don't forget to check if the doors and windows are closed!" He smiled. "I always do that, Gret."  
I headed off to the guest's room. "Okay. Good night and thanks, Scott. See ya in the morning then."  
"Night, Gret" he smiled.

 

The morning came with rays of sunshine dancing in my room. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to it, and after a few seconds, someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sleeping!!" I managed to say loudly.  
The boy pushed the door open with his foor and put a food tray on the nightstand.

"I'm sleeping I said!" He chuckled. When I'm very sleepy or I've just woken up, I tend to act like a drunk person.

I armed myself with a pillow and hit him in the face. "Headshot!!" He said in a funny voice.

I looked at him. "You gotta uprade your meme game, bro. This "headshot" thingy is sooo 2013"

"Oh yeah?" He mocked me. "Why should I take advice from a drunk girl?" I punched him jokingly in the gut.

"You know we can't get drunk"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I know. A lot of things aren't the same as they were when we were human."

"Nuh-uh. When YOU -I poked him in the arm with my finger to accentuate the word- were human."

He half smiled at me then put the tray on my thighs.  
"Breakfast in bed, werewolf princess" he joked.

"Oh, let's see. Did you bring me deer?"  
He faked a sad face. "Nope, milady."

"Then I don't wanna" he chuckled.

"You're going to be good friends with Malia then"

I furrowed my brows like a confused hungover girl. "Who dat"

"You'll going to meet her soon. You're gonna love her"

"As much as I love deer?" I continued asking.  
"Definetly."

 

Eventually, I did meet Malia. Though, not the way I expected. Now, the next day after our talk about her, she's baring her teeth at me, threatening to kill me if I didn't tell her where their alpha had left.

Yeah, Scott Mccall left Beacon Hills this early morning and his pack is upset. Well, shit.

"Hold on, hold on" I say, putting my hands in front of me. "One, you don't have to attack me. I could avoid being hurt in this fight, so I don't really care if you attacked me. Although it would be unnecessary. Second, I have no idea where Scott went. I came here yesterday because he told me so. I honestly did nothing." I looked at them. They obviously didn't believe me, but since my eyes were glowing red, they probably decided to keep the distance.

"And why should we trust you?" A boy with lots of moles on his face asked me, balling his fists. A girl with long black hair called him "Stiles" and told him to calm down.  
What the hell is a Stiles?


	2. 2. You're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretel gets to know the pack better

The coffee I made myself burned my lips.   
"Ouch!" I yelped. Melissa looked at me . "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm the one who should be asking you that, though" I glanced at her and checked my phone. No new message from...Sc-anyone.   
She brought the cup to her mouth, tasting the hot liquid. "This is really good coffee. Thanks for making some for me too, although I'd rather go to bed right now."

"Oh, sure. Want some tea instead?"  
I eventually made her some chamomile tea and sat down.

"Scott should have woken up by now" she remarked.

"Yeah, uh..." Melissa looked at me. She seemed tired and I worried about how she was going to handle things once I told her that her son left. 

"Oh, I remember he said something about going to get some stuff for Chris and the pack."  
I blinked. Wow,an extremely creative excuse, Scott. 

"Melissa, look. Scott...well, uh.." I scratched the back of my head. I had to be diplomatic and play it cool. I could do that, right? "Scott has gone somewhere. He has a plan and he will come back as soon as possible, obviously unharmed. He knows what he's doing." She still looked tired and a little bit worried.   
"Well, I trust Scott" She said with slight weariness. "Where exactly did he go, again?" A good question.  
"I don't know..he didn't tell us. He said he wants to protect us."  
She put her face in her palms. "I honestly don't want to hear anymore." She raised from her seat. "I'm going to sleep and everything will work out just fine. It always does." She sounded sure of herself. I wish I could say the same thing with the exact same confidence. But things would work out fine, right? Scott would make them work...but he isn't here anymore.   
"Oh, wait!" I exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you something. Don't be scared, though. I'm no more harm than a fly." 

She raised her eyebrows. I flashed my eyes red.   
She nodded. "Fine. So you're a werewolf too. I'm not impressed anymore. Goodnight, Gretel." I chuckled. She seemed so tired of this supernatural world...I felt bad I found it funny. I was too.

"Actually, it's...still kind of late in the morning." I said. I heard her walk upstairs.

One more person on my shoulders. How did Scott survive like this? Scott, with his sweet smile and chocolate eyes. I wish I could still kiss his crooked jaw and feel his hands around my waist.

"Where are you, Scott?" I thought to myself. I remember the way his mouth felt against my skin, hot and velvety.

I should stop. I should stop thinking about him like this. I only make myself feel worse. What the fuck, Gretel.

 

I rinsed my mouth with water and spat in the kitchen sink. Fixing my hair with one hand, I opened the door with the other.  
My first encounter with the pack has been...unfortunate. Gotta try again 1 hour later, right? At least Melissa believes in me. Kind of.

I found each of the pack's members' home adress on the fridge so I took it with me. Stiles Stilinski was the first on my list so I decided to drive to his house carefully.  
I saw a grocery store in my way so I stopped and bought some italian Panettone, along with some soda, pizza, chocolate and threw them in a cute colourful basket. He might me angry at me but he can't be angry at food.

"Coming!" I heard after ringing the doorbell a few times. Ding-dong, ding-dong. Scott could've probably started rapping to this tune. 'Yo, I'm the alpha werewolf, you can't beat me, I'm so artistic when I'm kicking butt I'm like ancient poetry' I laughed to myself. That would be too silly.

Stiles greeted me with a smile...that turned into a disgusted smirk. I smiled awkwardly and said:  
"Pleasure to see you again too. I know you missed me." 

He raised his eyebrows. "Sure.."  
I heard a girly voice saying "Let her in already!" Then I saw a beautiful teenager with red hair. She must be..Lydia? Yeah I'm sure I heard something from Scott about a girl with strawberry red hair.  
"Hey!" I said to her. She waved at me friendly. "Hello, dear"

Waaait a bit. Someone who calls me "dear" and it's (probably) not sarcastically? I've found hope. It's stranded on an island and I have a raft braided with strawberry red strings. I hope I'll not fuck up again.  
I gave her the basket and she thanked me with a sweet voice. Jesus is real. I won her over, I could feel it.

Stiles sighed. "Fine, come in."  
I looked at him appreciatively. "Thanks."

They sat on two chairs around the table, facing me, holding hands. 

"So...yeah." I started bouncing my feet nervously. "I don't know what to do."  
They looked at me. We knew that there was so much to talk about, but Scott's absence hung heavy in the air.

"First off, start with the, well, the beginning."  
Stiles said.

"The beginning?" I sighed. "I don't even know how all of this started."  
"Then why are you here?" Thanks, Stiles. You're making me feel soooo comfortable.   
"He means" Lydia said, "did Scott send you here?"  
"I already said that. Yes, he did. I'm supposed to take care of you now."  
Stiles looked at Lydia. They had a small silent conversation and he continued.  
"So you're telling us that you didn't know he was going to leave." 

I didn't want to tell them that I knew. I didn't want to tell them that I tried to stop Scott and to make him stay, but I didn't see any point in that. It made me sound more pathetic than I already was. Than I already felt. 

"No, I didn't know." I put my head in my hands for a few moments and rested my chin on them. "I'm sorry."

They sighed. They said it's not my fault. I'm sure as hell it is.  
I told them that he left me a small note and told me about his plan. It was a good excuse, I thought. This way they'll understand I didn't talk to him about his leaving.

"So what is Scott to you? How did you become and alpha? What's your name, again? Did he send you here for a reason?" Stiles blurted out. "Englighten us."  
I smiled. I wanted to kill him. Killer with a smile...that sounds like a cool band name.  
I grabbed my bag. "I'm Gretel. I want to meet the others. You're coming?"

We got into my car and Stiles guided me to Kira's house. He told me Malia was there too, so we only had Liam to cross off the list.

When we arrived, we met 3 people who introduced themselves, properly this time, as Malia, Kira and Liam. They greeted me with friendly smiles.

When I came face to face with Malia, I said:  
"You're like, the Malia who likes deer?"  
She looked at me surprised. Then a grin spread over her face. "Yes!" She exclaimed.   
"Scott said we would be good friends, then."  
She smiled and nodded. "I love deer."

We ate the pizza that I brought and I started telling everyone what I told Lydia and Stiles earlier.

"So how did you become a werewolf?"  
Liam asked me while taking a bite of his slice.  
I swallowed and said: "I was born one."  
"Awesome!" He exclaimed. I looked around, at all of them and said half-heartedly:   
"Yeah, sure."

I looked at Kira, who I haven't been interracting with too much. "So how long are we going to avoid talking about what we're supposed to do?" I asked.

"Until we figure it out." Stiles said. We all sighed.   
"But I hope you know he's not dead and he will be back. Ok?"  
Liam asked me: "How do you know?"   
I didn't answer.

I took a breath.  
"Anyway, you can ask me any questions. I'm all ears." I had to win their trust somehow and this way I'd show them I have nothing to hide.   
Kira glanced at me, at my triskele bracelet, then at me again. I'm a hipster like that, don't judge my jewlery!

 

"What did Scott tell you that made you want to become such good friends with us?" Stiles asked me. 

I swallowed. I had to be honest. "He told me that he trusts me, that rough times are coming for all of us and that if anything happens, he wants me to take care of you. So here we are." See? Honesty. I almost used it. 

"Oh," said Malia. "So you're our alpha now?"  
I sighed and forced a smile. "Maybe."

This whole scott-chose-me-i'm-amazing-you-can-trust-me thing wasn't going to last long, I felt it. They would eventually find out how I became an alpha and they will choose to kick me out of the pack and then I won't be able to take care of them anymore. Actually, I wonder how much of that I can do now.

"So where do you live? How did you meet Scott? Who are your parents? How old are you?" Liam asked me. A little intrusive, but I didn't judge his curiosity.

"Well, uh, I live in Wolfbarrow, which is a 3 hrs ride away. I met Scott when I was very little. We've been good friends since then." We looked at each other with sympathy.  
"My parents died some time ago..I don't know when. It sounds like a cliché and it definetly is. And lastly, I'm 17. The dancing queen."   
Stiles chuckled at that. "Good one." He said and raised his hand for a high five. Can you sense that? I think he started hating me less.

"What about you?" I asked and high fived Stiles. We talked about ourselves until dawn. Now I know Kira's mom's foot size. The exact shade of Stiles' dad's eye colour. I'm glad I got to know them better. And I'm happy Scott had such amazing friends to support him. I now understand how much they mean to each other. How much Scott loves them and viceversa.

"I think I'll go get my cat. It looks like I'll be staying here for a while." I said.

"Does anyone want to come?" I talked more to myself. All of them were almost asleep on the couch or on their chairs. They looked so peaceful and my heart ached remembering in what situation I am. I should take care of them, even though I know they can take care of themselves. I looked around for some sticky notes (luckily i found some on the fridge, along with a pen) and scribbled a note: "I left for Wolfbarrow to bring my cat and a lot of clothes. I'll be back by tomorrow- Gretel"

I got into my car and heard someone rapping their fingers on the window. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

"Theo Raeken" I hissed.  
"Gretel. Pleasure to see you again." He said. Our relationship was strongly built on shared hate for life.  
"Yeah. What's up?"   
"I wondered where you're going and if I can go with you." He smiled attractively.   
Play with the devil and you'll get burned, Gretel.  
I sighed. "Home. Hop in."

He sat in next to me and closed the door.  
"It's late and very dark outside" he got a strand of my hair, twisting it in his hand. "A girl like you shouldn't go home all by herself, I thought." He moved closer to me, looked me in the eye, then at my lips, then at my eyes again. 

"Let me take care of you." He huffed. Then he came even closer and brushed his lips against mine, putting his hand on the back of my head, rubbing soft and smiling seductively.   
I bit his lower lip as hard as I can. And boy, it surely hurt.

"What's wrong with you!" He exclaimed, wiping blood off his lip.  
"Stay in your lane, Raeken."  
He snorted. 

"I don't need a boyfriend."

"Of course you don't. You need Scott." He smirked. He knew my weak spots.  
I punched him in the belly and started the car. Well, yes, I did. But it didn't matter. 

"So what brings you here, to Beacon Hills? Thought you wouldn't want to come ever again since..." I cut him off.  
"You know it damn well." Was I rude? Probably. 

He hummed. "Yeah, I do. I happen to know much more than that..." he looked at me, squinting his eyes.

I glanced at him for a second and raised my eyebrows. "I'd be more than happy to hear."  
He laughed. "I want something in return."

It was my time to snort. "Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "You know, you don't have to be so bitter all the time." His tone softened.

I stopped at the red light. I looked at him sadly and sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know...sorry, it's just..." I didn't finish.

Theo Raeken did have a heart. Even though I knew what his intentions were, or used to be, he knows me well and sometimes even tries to support me in every way he can. Sure, he is an asshole, but I'm an asshole too. Sometimes we make a good team.

"I know that you want to find him. I know you don't trust his "plan" too much. " he finally said. "Go on" I encouraged him.

"What do you know about the Beast of Gevaudan?" He asked me.

"Well, dad told me about it some time ago. The Doctors tried to revive it but it didn't work. Something that has to do with the ex human's regrets or something."  
"Yeah. Don't worry bout that. What you should worry about is.."  
I put my head on the steering wheel. Another red light. "I worry about everything all the time. Does it matter?" I asked.

He looked at me sympathetically. "You dad might be in town." I looked back at him. "Great."

"You know what that means? If the pack finds out? You know they've had their encounters with him some time ago..and Scott almost killed him." 

"Even better" I sighed. But at least the Doctors gave up their plan with the Beast.  
I've heard only bad things about it.

"And the Doctors don't want to make any kimeras either" he told me.

I chiriped happily. "YES!" he smiled too. "So now you're left with Josh, Corey, Tracy and Hayden?" 

He sighed. "Yeah. Looks like we're in the same situation." He tried a happy smile.

I tilted my head. "Kind of. Want some coffee? We still have, like, an hour and a half to drive." 

He checked his phone and anwered a text from Josh. "Sure. Get me some strong coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, if someone is interested in reading more of this, please tell me. Otherwise I don't think I'll continue the story...
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
